


Yeehawgust Day 15: The Big Heist

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 15: The Big Heist

“Alright, kiddo… this is the big one. We pull this job off, and we’ll be sitting large.” Erich whispered to Shaun. “Now, remember everything I taught you.”

“Right: Aim down the barrel. Don’t close my non-dominant eye when I’m aiming. Squeeze the trigger gently, not hard. Follow through on the recoil. Repeat as necessary until my ammunition is depleted. Don’t take my eyes off the target when reloading.” Shaun replied, whispering in response. 

Erich smiled in pride. “Alright. Let’s go.” He motioned with his hand, and the two slunk out of their hiding spot and into a dimly lit hallway. Erich held up his hand, and both stopped. Using two fingers, he made a motion for Shaun to check around the corner. Slowly, Shaun poked his head out from their cover. After he returned, he gave his dad a nod, indicating the coast was clear. They rounded the corner and continued down the new hall, hugging the wall closely.

When they came to the end of the hallway, there was a door. Erich gently tried the doorknob. Turning to Shaun, he mouthed  _ locked _ and made a motion for the boy to cover him. Shaun nodded and turned around so he and his father were back-to-back and dropped to one knee, his weapon out and sweeping the hall. Erich holstered his weapon and pulled out his lockpicking kit, crouching to get to work. Within moments, there was a small click that echoed like a gunshot in the silent hallway. Both guys flinched at the sound.

Replacing his lockpicking kit, Erich drew his weapon and opened the door a crack to survey the next room. After a moment, he silently closed the door and stood up. He turned to Shaun and held up three fingers. Shaun nodded. Counting down to zero, Erich threw open the door.

“Nobody move! This is a stick-up!” Erich shouted, brandishing his weapon. Shaun followed suit.

“Guys, don’t you dare…” a woman began, her voice rising. Both guys instantly began pumping the triggers on their weapons.

Piper screeched as she was doused in water from Erich and Shaun’s Thirst Zappers. “Now, Shaun! Grab the cookie jar while you can! I’ll cover you!” Erich shouted over Piper’s yells, laughing. Shaun darted over to Piper’s desk and grabbed the ceramic jar on it as Erich continued to spray his wife and Shaun’s mother. Quick as a flash, Shaun was out the door of Piper’s office with Erich laying down cover fire as he followed his son. Unfortunately, their mark was right on their tail.

“Oh, you guys are so dead when I get my hands on you!” Piper shouted, a small hint of laughter in her voice.


End file.
